Runaway
by amazon Pen
Summary: Naruto has never ran from battle before but when he fights for survival at Camp Willowlake.He is faced with a choice either run&leave his friends for dead or fight&die.Will he choose his friends OR his life? Naruto has Unrequisited love until near the end
1. Blood Moon

Hope you like my efforts into making this as suspensful as possible to frighten you as I can to make anticipation dwell in your very soul. Hope this gives you shivers up your spine and gives you nightmares at night if you are underage to be reading this. This story is cocreated by SweetSweetBlood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>A girl with long blonde hair ran through the forest at night She was sweating and was running fast clearly showing she had been running for a while without break if her panting was any indication. She held a panicky expression on her face and kept looking back. She held a small pendant tightly in her grip. It was a black and coin like with a ruby tear drop on one side a silver triangle on the other side. The string was made of black and white beads. It was beautiful but dark just looking at it you felt drawn to it as if it spoke to your soul.<p>

Hissing and the braking of tree branches could be heard in the distance following her. As it got closer and closer more sounds could be heard like screaching and howling the crashes of whole trees falling. The girl grew more panicky and tried to quicken her pace but to no avail when she came across dark rapids of a wide river. She Looked down at the pendant she quivered as if what she was about to do would tear her very soul apart. With a sob she threw the pendant in the river. The sounds in the forest seemed to grow more violent as it rushed away the rapids carrying it away. Suddenly all sound stopped not even a cricket chirped. After a second a blood curdling scream filled the night air and blood spilled on the ground some of which painted the river red for the night.

The scream was heard as far as a nearby village where a boy with white hair and violet eyes stared up at the full moon. A look of fear spread across his face when he heard the peircing scream. Looking in the direction of the noise he began to shake. He stood and ran into the house nearest him, screaming,"Jashin's Fury".

* * *

><p>AN: Your opinion is important to me please review! This is my first attempt at a good horror story with an actual plot. I really don't like my first one SweetSweetBlood was so sweet to tell me so by threatening me months ago that if I didn't give him a good horror story he'd rip my lungs out. But hey he was angry but he settled down and said if I was going to make a horror story ask him for help so it could be done right. He is actually pretty sweet when you get to know him well except the fact that he is obsessed with gore. (shivers with fright) Anyway his comments are under his name same tittle


	2. Black little pendant

I hope you find this a terrifying novel, because I put the extra effort into it to make it so! The cocreator SweetSweetBlood is having difficulty posting and will be putting his comments at the bottom from here on out. I really hope he doesn't scare you away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day as a blonde haired young man with deep blue eyes was wandering around the village. The wind was gentle and quiet as the boy moved along his favorite bridge looking out into the sunset. I sighed as I looked over to see the sun sink below the horizon. He wished he could share this scene with Sakura or Gaara but they have both been so busy lately so he couldn't. And with Temari and Kankuro was visiting their cousin in in Suna and without any other friends the blonde was forced to spend the whole day with nothing to do and feeling as lonely as before Iruka came into his life before he died in the car crash a year ago. Naruto remembered the stones would be thrown by some of the elder citizens of Konoha. He would be spat at and would be ignored.<p>

The gentle breeze turned fierce as the sun set. The blonde thought he saw a gleam of red on the banks of the river just below the bridge. Curious he decided to see what it was. Taking a closer look he noticed that it was a pendant with the little silver markings on the back of it. It was pretty yet ancient looking it had this type of demonic pull to it. Unwilling to let such a treasure go to waist he grabbed it and placed it around his neck. A thought struck him he wanted to show Sakura his neckless it was to cool not to gloat about.

Naruto rushed to where she knew Sakura would be if she was busy with Tsunade leaning first aide and herbal remedies as suitable for her age. When he got there however he saw one thing he did not expect. There was Sakura kissing his best freind not gently but passionately! Here Naruto thought that she would think him so cool that she would give him a kiss very much like the one Gaara was sharing with Sakura.

A tear fell down the Naruto's left cheek then his right. He wouldn't runaway from this. He wouldn't couldn't runaway it wasn't his way. I didn't feel like showing Gaara and Sakura his pendant now that his heart was crushed. When the two looked up they seemed to finally notice him standing there. They blushed and started to explain things to him. like how they were dating for 3 weeks now how they wanted it to be kept a secret. All Naruto felt was betrayal as he clutched the amulet through his shirt. Once they finished talking he left saying in a angry tone, "seeya around guys" he paused a second before continuing. "Or not." The 2 watched in horror as their best friend walked right out the door a sad and lonely frown plastered to his face.

That night when Naruto went to sleep he had a strange dream.

Nightmare- Naruto POV

I stood infront of the gates to a peaceful looking camp. A few people could be seen walking around from the gate. A boy with wild brown hair could was rushing after a indigo haired girl with pale white eyes. A boy was trying to catch some bugs with a white bug net. There was a girl with long flowing blonde hair and another one the same way twins perhaps. I could see a black pinabpple headed boy was lying beneath the flagpole staring at the sky a chubby kid was sitting beside him eating potato chips. There was a couple kissing by the sign that hung infront of the camp saying it's name. A man with a goofy bowl cut hair style was walking on his hands smiling while two raven headed boys watched with slight amusement slight annoyance. I couldn't move and I couldn't hear what people said in front of me but suddenly I noticed a flach of pink in the corner of my eye I saw Temari and Kankuro drop off the only 2 individuals I knew at the entrance, Gaara and Sakura. I watched as they walked past me trying to take my saddened gaze off of them I turned to the sign above me. It said, "Welcome To Camp Willow Lake, A New Beginning". Strange I didn't like the sound of it. Suddenly I noticed it got darker. I looked back down and saw a boy a little younger than me with violet eyes and white hair stare at me with a frown on his face no he wasn't looking at me he was looking at my chest I looked down to see my pendant over my shirt. I looked up in time to hear him say, "Fool!" and faded into the night. And when he did my feet moved of their own accord and walked into the camp. I immediately felt like hurling. Blood littered the floor torn limbs and peices flesh scattered the floor. Some people were mutiated gashes and wounds all over their body organs ripped out of some of them a look of complete horror on each face. Seeing a flash of pink in the see of red I didn't want to go over there but my feet carried me there anyway I wanted to run, I wanted to wake up I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't so when I looked down at the pink haired girl hatred was burning in her eyes as she seemed to be the only one breathing. Her eyes were open and her expression was painful the hate stayed in her eyes even as something black grapped onto her neck and choked the life out of her looking down I noticed it was my pendant I tried to restrain it but my amrs we stuck to my sides and I was left helpless as the thing strangled the love of my life.

A Scream ripped through the forest but not from the now lifeless Sakura. It came from behind him. Turning I could only see giant claws come my way before . . .

End Dream

Naruto awoke panting screaming into the still night as he clutched the pendant he wore through his nightshirt. As he clutched the amulet he whispered into the night, "Was that really a Dream?"

* * *

><p>AN: tell me how good I did with the Gore. I love gore, by the way I actually tasted some blood when I cut myself once it tasted nice tih the coppery tinge to it unique and luring. (licks lips) I think I did an excellant job in reflecting the horror as well as the gore. ~SweetSweetBlood


	3. Foreboding

I hope you find this a terrifying novel, I really hope SweetSweetBlood doesn't scare you away. I asked him to stop telling me to post his creepy comments no luck if I don't want to lose my gore beta and coe creator.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>A sullen blonde boy around the age 15 walked through the streets a coinlike pendant around his neck with a blood ruby on the front. A dreamcatcher also hung around his neck(it's feathery and has a net in the center not sure how to describe it. "Hey Naruto!" The blonde looked up to see a bunch of boys calling him over. He just looked back down and kept going. "Naruto what you moping about your not still moping over sakura are you,"The blonde started to block out there voices. "come on we haven't hung out in three months, man." The boy passed them not paying attention. "Are you coming to camp Willowlake with us?"<p>

The boy stopped in his track. He turned to look at the group of boys a haunting feeling coming over him. The 4 boys were exactly like those from his dream. He made friends with them since he hasn't talked to Gaara or Sakura since he caught them kissing. His heart ache wouldn't go away and he wouldn't talk to them till it did. The brown haired boy with red fang tattoos on his cheek was his best friend Kiba. He was rarely seen without his dog Akumaru tailing him or on top of his head or even in his jacket. The guy with ebony hair, trenchcoat and black sunglasses was Shino. He collected bugs but he never killed them he just released them into his mothers greenhouse The pinappleheaded male was Shikamaru. He enjoyed watching the clouds drift across the sky as he lazed about. He was actually quite smart though you would never guess with his grades though. And finally the chubby guy always eating chips was Choji. He loved eating and learning about food but he was also very sensitive about his weight.

They were Naruto's friends nowadays and he only befriended them because of the dreams he has been having. But despite his reasons he befreinded them he was really close. Normally he would of said no but camp willowlake was a topic of his dreams for the past year. He had an uneasy feeling about going there especially if his friends were going.

Naruto turned to face his friends, "Yes but I don't suggest you go." And with that He pulled his MP3 player out and popped in his earbuds. And played 'Waiting for yesterday' by 12 Stones. One of the 5 songs on it. The others were 'See who I am' by Within Temptation, 'I'd give my heart', 'Stay' by 12 stones, and 'Leave out all the rest'. He knew they were dark but he didn't feel like listening to anything more cheerful. He knew there were many songs but he didn't want anymore he was happy with the current amount of music.

So he now began his walk to his run down apartment to pack his travelbag. When he got there he packed a army knife, a lighter, hairspray(you can guess what that will be used for cough cough flamethrower cough cough), a small machete, a sleeping bag, 3 bags of corn, a bunch of walky talkies, a radio transmiter, a flashlight, 7 sets of clothing, 6 packs of batteries, 3 nets, a few bells, 3 dozen shuriken, 2 napsacks(for carrying some extra stuff), and a revolver with 6 cartridges. (Naruto is being paranoid about this good thing the camp doesn't have a security system other than a few cameras set up but it is good to be prepared he is going to need it too.)

I looked out the window as the sun began to set. I looked over at the brochure for Camp Willowlake I left on the table. It said, "Camp Willowlake a place of new experiences new adventures where a change occures in even tha coldest of hearts. A place you will remember till you die. We have any experience you can think of come to camp Willowlake today." the picture showed was exactly like that of his dreams every detail except it was completely empty in the picture. Camp WillowLake was free this year as a demo to build it's reputation as it was the first year it was open. So all you had to do was make the bus which left tomorrow. With a sigh Naruto got into bed setting the brochure on the table. He slowly closed his asleep afraid the nightmares would take him like they have been as of late.

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

Dream

I stood at the edge of a lake facing a cliff where Sakura and Gaara stood hands held between them. Gaara looked as if he was going to cry and Sakura looked sullen the sun was setting in the background tinting the scene red, "Sakura" Gaara began. "I will respect your decision just so long as I can be in your life. I love you enough to let you go but if you want him more than you want me than I'll wait for you. I'm not stupid I see the way you look at him it's the way I look at you. Your in love with him aren't you?"

I saw tears start to fall from her eyes," Yes I did but he's gone now."

"Gone?" Gaara looked confused, "you don't mean."

"Yes he's dead I watched him die, right by that monsters hand he died so no one else would die!" she was yelling this at him then she collapsed in a fit of tears.

I heard the crunch of footsteps behind me and the kid I've seen in many of my dreams before most notably the first one when he called me fool stepped up to the pair. usually he was the only one noticing me but this time he seemed to not even know I was there. He walked right past me and to the crying couple seeming as Gaara had burst into tears some point when I looked away. "Your friend did a most noble sacrifice. You will all die now, unfortunately."

A black cloaked figure placed it's hand on my shoulder a scithe in it's hand. "It is time for you to go you can't save them now."

"I'm not going anywhere Heaven can wait." and with that I walked forward towards them but the grip was to tight and it held me still. I had to watch the scene unfold before my eyes as the figure pulled me by my feet towards a white light. Several creatures came out of the forest as they all looked like ugly mutilated animals with bloody fangs and claws teeth splattered with peices of flesh. As they slowly advanced towards my 2 treasured people. I tried to struggle as the cloaked figure took me closer and closer to the white light I saw Gaara and Sakura jump off the cliffside in pure terror. I broke free but as I advanced I couldn't help but think I'm to late as I reached the cliff hoping to see them hanging from a branch or something when -

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating and panting. What was that it couldn't have been the future but was that cloaked figure what I thought it was. I looked down to the pendant that hung from my neck was it that the cause of my nightmares? This pendant? Who was that boy why was he in everyone of my dreams and nightmares. I saw the sun rise and grabbed my travelbag and went to wait for the bus.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Terrible gore not visual enough I still don't know why she didn't let me make the gore more detailed. I think I know she doesn't want to have what she calls nightmares to me it is sweetdreams the pansy! I can't wait for my dreams to be filled with blood and gore. ~SweetSweetBlood


	4. Arrival at Camp Willowlake

A/N: Hope you like the latest edition to Runaway! SweetSweetBlood quit being my beta so I was having almost completely frogot about this story! And when I say quit I mean insulted every story I make then cut off every connection with me after I moved. Doesn't surprise me in the least SweetSweetBlood is a lunatic!

Disclaimer: Don't Owny Naruto or characters!

* * *

><p>I looked at the camp infront of me it was exactly like the one in my dreams. except the silence was filled with music coming from an unknown source. It was "The Unforgiven" by Metallica I thought it strange for a camp to be playing that. "What's up with that song playing?"<p>

"What song?" I looked over to see Kiba with his dog Akamaru. Am I the only one to hear it?

"The one playing at the camp entrance, don't you hear it?" Kiba just shook his head.

"Naruto you have been acting strangely lately even worse sense we got on the bus. What's the matter, is something bothering you?"

"It's just like my dream." I mumbled.

"Naruto what dream I think you mught just be paranoid." I turned to see Shikamaru on the other side of me. "now if you will excuse me i'm gonna go cloud watching." I watched as Shikamaru and choji went over to the flagpole and sat down underneath it well Choji sat down and ate chips while Shikamaru laid down I noticed Akumaru take off and Kiba go after him. I could see that Lee was doing handstands while 2 unknown ravens exactly like my dream watching him. I still stood infront of the gates looking in at the camp. I saw Shino pull out a bug net and set out after some butterflies. I noticed as a couple of blondes walked past me. they looked exactly the same exept for one had their hair down and one had their hair in a ponytail. they both had hair covering their left eye. I noticed a couple of was holding hands by the sign and it wasn't long before they kissed. One had short blue hair and the other had auburn hair it was styled similiar to mine. I watched as I noticed a car pull over near the sidewalk and watched as Sakura and Gaara came out. Sakura and Gaara were holding hands and it killed me I looked back up at the sign and sighed. When I looked back down I noticed the purple eyed kid from my dreams. It was still light out as he stared at my pendant with a frown on his face. "We're all gonna die because of you" said the boy and he turned away and walked away into the trees and out of sight.

"Attention, everyone please go to the stadium to the east of the flagpole you will get briefed on what the camp activities will be and what options will be available." I was about to head in the forementioned direction when I noticed Kiba had caught up with Akumaru and was now trailing after a indigo haired girl with pale eyes and wore a heavy jacket despite the heat just like a lost puppy. I frowned everything was coming true and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt a surge of relieve I had brought my weapons.


	5. Kyuubi is Made Known

A/N: Looking back at the story I don't see why I chose a story like this. I only see that it was a listing something I could easily put together something to vent with maybe even a way to share my taste in music what ever reason I decided to write this I'm glad though I can't say the same about SweetSweetBlood being my coe-author beta whatever you want to call him.

Disclaimer: Don't Owny Naruto or characters!(goes for the rest of the chapters as well as this one.)

* * *

><p>I sat down at the assembly hall close to the main stage where we received the rules . The only one I didn't get was there was absolutely no being alone especially at night. I didn't need to get it to know that it was a good thing with my nightly visions. I looked at all the groups in the hall I decided to count everyone here I would need to notice when people started disapearing. I pulled out a peice of paper and jotted down the number of people there specific features. Everything that could make me pick them out from a crowd. I'd put names to pictures later when people start signing the rooster. Which I have a good idea will happen at the end of the assembly so they now how many they are responsible.<p>

Just as I finished with my counting I looked up to see someone standing on the stage. He was a grown man with silver hair he had on an eyepatch on his right eye and mask covered the lower half of his face. He wore what I saw every other adult I have seen was wearing. A pair of black kaki's, and a sleevless turtleneck covered with a bulky looking green vest. _Okay that makes a total of 5 faculty and 16 campers not including myself and that purple eyed kid which I'm not even sure is a camper. _"Hello campers, I am Hatake Kakashi and I am one of the 7 faculty that will be supervising the camp this week. You have already been introduced the rules and my girlfriend Anko. Tonight to comemorate the first official day as a camp we are pleased to say that it will be you kids who will be entertaining your fellow campers. But before I get into that I would like you all to sign an emergency information slip." there was murmuring that erupted throughout the audience as a few faculty dressed identically to Kakashi passed out the forms when everyone had one the sound of rustling paper was heard as people rushed to fill out the papers they were given. I just filled out my name and apartment address, I had no one to contact incase of an emergency. After a minute or 2 the faculty began to collect the forms. I gave mine to a person with a red brown eyes and long wild and curly black hair that went down till the waist.

The assembly doors slammed open just as the last paper was collected and placed on the table. Turning in the direction of the sound I immediately tensed up it was the kid from my dreams the one with bleach blonde hair and purple eyes he was real and he was here! "Excuse me but may I ask you who you are?" The air was filled with complete silence as we waited for the kids response.

"Hidan, I would like to camp here like everyone else." The room was starting to get loud with whispers.

I just shrugged like it didn't matter to me. "Hidan will you please fill out the slip please," he said pointing to the table where there were still more forms on the table. And as the boy walked over Kakashi continued, "Everyone can use someone elses partner if their partner is unwilling or unable to be found. And now as I said before you will find your entertainment amungst yourselves tonight. The reason you will each participate in a song that has some significance to you. Tonight is Kareoke night and there is no way out of it." He said with finallity as a few groans and grunts escaped the audience and 1 whoop from a very excited Lee. "You may sing more than one song if you like but only one is required. We try and find your talent here at camp Willowlake so that you know what the easiest road to go down will be though it won't always be the happiest." I raised my hand as someone sat next to me. "Yes Naruto was it?" I nodded. "Would you like to go first?"

"No, but I was wondering if as soon as we were done we could go to our cabins? and speaking of cabins which cabins do we get there are five of them?" I saw Kakashi scratch his chin though the cloth that covered his lower face and I took the oportunity to look at the person from the corner of my eye. It was Hidan and I became tense though I made sure it didn't show.

"Well Girls get a cabin 2 and the boys will be split into 2 groups, I think it would be wise to let people choose their cabin mates. So everyone choose if you would amoungst yourselfs. groups of 6 girls and boys are separated for obvious reasons." There was a bunch of shuffling as people scurried about to find a group of people to which they could get along with. I just remained seated not even bothering it wouldn't make sense to me to choose I was suffering because of the pendant it wouldn't make me happy no matter who I choose to sleep with, they would here my screams and see me struggle in my nightmares. It all wouldn't matter.**_ Yes your end is soon to come. _**_Who are you? **Names Kyuubi. **How'd you get into my head? **Simple I've been here since you put on that pendant I just chose to stay quiet until now. **Is it because I am going to die? **Yes and no, you see kid it all depends on your decision when the time comes. **What do you mean?_

"Naruto why didn't you choose a group?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Shikamaru staring at me with curious eyes but a blank face. I looked around to see that the groups had already been decided. I noticed that the only group with an available spot left was Shikamaru's which consisted of choji, bushy brows, pale eyed girly boy, and Hidan. (you can tell what the other groups are just by reading this. I narrowed my eyes at the boy something fishy is going on. **_Perfect a Jashinist! _**_Heh? **After all those visions I gave you your still clueless. **What your the one who gave me those nightmares? **Jeez kid what was your first clue when I said visions or when I say gave you? You really are clueless. **What why you! Either I'm losing my mind or this is all just a dream _

"Yo Naruto your spacing out again. What is wrong with you lately?" Shikamaru was snapping his fingers infront of my face at this point.

"Will you stop that I don't care what group I'm put in I'm letting you guys choose." I got up and walked over to the group.

* * *

><p>Review please I put a good deal of effort into this chappy.<p> 


	6. Passion to Your Past

I waited for my turn as Kakashi pulled out the names for the Kareoke. It happened in this order Hinata sang 'Lullaby for a stormy night' by Vienna Tseng, followed by Kiba with 'Smile' by Uncle Cracker, Neji sang 'Big Ideas' (don't get any) by Radiohead, Choji was upnext and sang 'Stronger' - Papa Roach, Lee sang 'Headstrong' by Trapt, A Tenten was up next a girl with twin buns ontop of her head with dark brown hair that matched her eyes. she picked Neverending Dream, Finally Kakashi called my name. I stepped up to the albums near the Kareoke Machine, I noticed the songs I was planning to sing in the first place. I was drawn between 3 songs 'You're a soldier now' by brian Adams, Last Resort by Kayne West, 'Impossible' by Manefest. I knew that if I chose Last Resort they would think I was suicidal so that left 'Impossible' and 'You're a Soldier Now'. **_Impossible that will suit you just fine!_** _But what about warning them? **Who cares you won't need them fully alert for a 3 days a week at most. **What?_

* * *

><p>Gaara POV<p>

I looked as Naruto looked through the disks. After a minute or 2 he picked one and popped it into the machine. As the music began so did the words.

_Crying and hiding this feeling _  
><em>Running and fighting for freedom <em>

_Crying and hiding this feeling _  
><em>Running and fighting for freedom<em>

_Crying and hiding this feeling _  
><em>Running and fighting for freedom<em>

_Crying and hiding this feeling _  
><em>Running and fighting for freedom<em>

_Crying and hiding this feeling_  
><em>Running and fighting for freedom<em>

I had recognized the words Naruto had chosen Impossible. I was shocked to say the least. Was Naruto trying to make me feel guilty. It wouldn't work I already was but the fact that he was trying to sway me with his words got me angry.

_This is the last time, I'll cry lullabies _  
><em>All night can't sleep I hear the floors creek <em>  
><em>I feel shadows in my room <em>  
><em>My friends find another bruise <em>  
><em>I'm a end up on the news <em>  
><em>I just don't know what to do <em>  
><em>God I'm calling you <em>  
><em>Send an angel send two <em>  
><em>I want a move but I'm trapped in the outer room <em>  
><em>I know you hear me clearly I'm weary <em>  
><em>Come and fill me with your power heal me <em>

but as the words continued I found myself caving to guilt and sorrow sunk in at the misery of my friend. He seemed to be poring his heart and soul into the lyrics.

_It seems impossible for me to let this go _  
><em>Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control <em>  
><em>Take everything you need, take every part of me <em>  
><em>Take every part of me give me some room to breathe <em>

He was clearly filled with agony he clenched his heart several times during the song and his eyes looked . . . dead

_I got to get away _  
><em>Got a break away <em>  
><em>Save Me <em>  
><em>Got to find away <em>  
><em>Got to break the chains <em>  
><em>Take me <em>  
><em>Before I lose control <em>  
><em>Before I lose control <em>  
><em>It seems impossible <em>  
><em>It's not impossible <em>

I felt for my friend I know it is hard watching the person you love love another especially if your their boyfriend but he didn't know that Sakura didn't love me.

_I'm tired so tired of walking through this fire _  
><em>If you want to find me I'll be here in my room <em>  
><em>I'm thinking your drinking, <em>  
><em>Need to get out before you start swinging <em>  
><em>Wish I could show you all the pain inside me <em>

_It seems impossible _  
><em>Crying and hiding this feeling <em>  
><em>Running and hiding from freedom <em>  
><em>For me to loose control <em>  
><em>Crying and hiding this feeling <em>  
><em>Running and hiding from freedom<em>

He was suffering from what he thought was unrequisited love when it is not like that at all

I'm so tired a walking this line through the fire  
>If you want to find me I'm in my room retired<br>Hiding this feeling I'm thinking your drinking  
>Sinking deep ducking under your swinging, out a commission<br>Living cold day's hallways filled with the mistakes  
>Wish I could show you all the pain inside it's caused me<br>It used to be a house, a home now it's neither yo  
>So I'm leaving with the cross strapped to my soul<p>

She loved Naruto. I was always second best she only chose me because she thought Naruto was beyond her reach. so yeah I'm just second place. I turned my attention to the boys that Naruto hung out with Kiba and Shino were pretty cool they both seemed like awesome friends they were constantly worried about Naruto's safety and Happiness. Shikamaru and Choji were to worried about Naruto to even talk to me. I needed to talk to Naruto we needed to make up for old times. We needed to be friends again. Though I wouldn't willingly give up Sakura for anyone I was still going to try but if Sakura chose to leave me for Naruto I would accept it willingly. As Naruto walked off the stage I heard my name be called by Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Don't like radiohead but it goes well with the overprotective cousin mold I'm putting Neji in.<p> 


	7. Transformation

I was touched by the song Gaara sang but strangely angry for a reason I couldn't place. I decided to shove my rage down for now. The word Hidan slipped from the teachers mouth just as I thought I had a control of my anger to. I felt the anger rising and soon enough the music started and I felt an ache make itself known in my chest for some unknown reason. By the time the lyrics started it felt like I was being torn from the inside out the ache had turned into such intense pain.

_The secret side of me_  
><em>I never let you see<em>  
><em>I keep it caged<em>  
><em>But I can't control it<em>

I felt pain developed the rest of my body suddenly as my control on my rage was slipping.

_So stay away from me_  
><em>The beast is ugly<em>  
><em>I feel the rage<em>  
><em>And I just can't hold it<em>  
><em>It's scratching on the walls<em>  
><em>In the closet, in the halls<em>  
><em>It comes awake<em>  
><em>And I can't control it<em>

My eyes felt like they were burning. I wanted to scream from the pain but it was stuck in my throat.

_Hiding under the bed_  
><em>In my body, in my head<em>  
><em>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?<em>  
><em>Make it end!<em>

I looked at my hands feeling a wierd feeling overcome them. Seeing my nails grow into claws I start to panic.

_I feel it deep within,_  
><em>It's just beneath the skin<em>  
><em>I must confess that I<em>  
><em>Feel like a monster<em>

As I start to hyperventalate and the noise in the room seemingly gets louder all of a sudden my ears felt like they were burning.

_I hate what I've become_  
><em>The nightmare's just begun<em>  
><em>I must confess that I<em>  
><em>Feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I feel like a monster<em>

I look towards the door and slowly try to sneak out of the room I didn't want anyone to notice anychange in me or have the building fury take over and hurt everyone.

_My secret side I keep_  
><em>Hid under lock and key<em>  
><em>I keep it caged<em>  
><em>But I can't control it<em>

As I touched the doorknob I felt someone touch my shoulder but it was quickly pulled away as my vision started to go red.

_Cause if I let him out_  
><em>He'll tear me up<em>  
><em>And break me down<em>  
><em>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?<em>  
><em>Make it end!<em>

I turned around to see Gaara holding his hand as if in pain. Looking at me with fear in his eyes, What do I look like to have Gaara of all people looking at me as if I was a monster down to the bone.

_I feel it deep within,_  
><em>It's just beneath the skin<em>  
><em>I must confess that I<em>  
><em>Feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I hate what I've become<em>  
><em>The nightmare's just begun<em>  
><em>I must confess that I<em>  
><em>Feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I feel like a monster<em>

I turned around to leave when I heard a few screams but the singing didn't stop.

_It's hiding in the dark_  
><em>It's teeth are razor sharp<em>  
><em>There's no escape for me<em>  
><em>It wants my soul,<em>  
><em>It wants my heart<em>  
><em>No one can hear me scream<em>  
><em>Maybe it's just a dream<em>  
><em>Or maybe it's inside of me<em>  
><em>Stop this monster!<em>

I looked over my shoulder again to see half of the campers and all of the camp councellors were looking at me oddly some with fear some with confusion heck some with outrage.

_I feel it deep within,_  
><em>It's just beneath the skin<em>  
><em>I must confess that I<em>  
><em>Feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I hate what I've become<em>  
><em>The nightmare's just begun<em>  
><em>I must confess that I<em>  
><em>Feel like a monster<em>

My vision started to blur with the red and I left the woods edge though I could still here the music in those dense wood and my vision failed me more and more.

_I feel it deep within,_  
><em>It's just beneath the skin<em>  
><em>I must confess that I<em>  
><em>Feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I'm gonna lose control<em>  
><em>Here's something radical<em>  
><em>I must confess that I<em>  
><em>Feel like a monster<em>

My vision completely failed me at this point. and all I thought was 'I, I'm a monster.'

* * *

><p><em>I stood in the middle of the camp at sunrise looking around I noticed almost everything was burnt. And anything that wasn't was half buried in sand. I looked left and right when I noticed something Gaara he was staring at the horizon some sand swirling around him but he didn't seem to notice or maybe he didn't care. <em>

_I walked slowly over to Gaara and as I got closer and closer I became more horrified. At Gaara's feet lay a mass of mangled bodies floating in a pool of blood. I recognized a few of them Kiba his disembodied head siting on the blood stained sand next to Gaara. Shikamaru was missing an arm but he wasn't dead instead he was circling the drain because of the blood that was pooring from the hole where an arm used to be his eyes were slowly closing the light fading from his eyes his hand was slowly reaching towards Gaara for help his face was marred and he was lying there in the blood face barely out of the blood so he could still breath. Gaara's eyes looked down when Shikamaru moved and the sand surrounding him slowly followed the movements. I ran when I realized what was going to happen. I wanted to scream but I couldn't my voice was stuck in my throat. Just as the sand enveloped Shikamaru's body I felt something wrap itself around my ankle and trip me looking back standing over me one of it's long red tails wrapped around my left ankles was some huge ass fox with killer fangs sharp ass claws it looked like it had rabies. This time I really screamed and it filled the air like a banshee. It sounded so girly though but I couldn't help it I was fucking scared as hell. I saw another of the tails lash out in the direction of Gaara and Shikamaru as I was pulled onto it's back in a flinging motion. I noticed Gaara being engulfed by some sand demon. Eaten alive by it and I felt like I was going to die from fright. _

_I looked down into blood red eyes. "Death is on the road ahead it's time to wake up."_

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating and screaming in an unfamiliar camp. Looking around I noticed my room mates were looking at me as if I was a ghost. I looked at my hands to see my nails weren't claws and I wasn't glowing red either. I sighed and plopped back down onto my bed in relief. "It was just a nightmare."<p>

"Um Naruto?" I looked over at Shikamaru he had apprehension written all over his face.

"What up god I'm so happy your all alive." At this Shikamaru took 3 steps back like I was about to bite. "What's with the wierd look man. You act like you saw a ghost."

"Well not a ghost more of a demon." I scrunched my eyebrows at this. "Dude you don't remember glowing red growing claws your eyes changing color and your ears pointing to look like an elf's." I jump out of the bathroom at that news and run to the bathroom to check my face for any changes.


	8. Gaara

RECAP

_"What up god I'm so happy your all alive." At this Shikamaru took 3 steps back like I was about to bite. "What's with the wierd look man. You act like you saw a ghost."_

_"Well not a ghost more of a demon." I scrunched my eyebrows at this. "Dude you don't remember glowing red growing claws your eyes changing color and your ears pointing to look like an elf's." I jump out of the bathroom at that news and run to the bathroom to check my face for any changes._

Gaara POV

I woke up just after dawn with a sore arm. I was confused as to why I wasn't sleeping on it or anything. I found it odd that is until last nights events came back to me.

_A searing pain like no other raced up my arm as soon as I touched the red cloak that enveloped Naruto's skin. I tried to hold in my screams of agony as I looked in fear at my best friend. No this thing wasn't my best friend my best friend missed the bus this thing didn't look like him this thing killed him. My arm still felt the searing pain being ripped from the inside out as I held it with a tight grip._

Looking down at the sheets I noticed something odd my sheets were covered in sand which was rather odd how did that happen. "Nice try guys who put sand all over my bed sheets." I looked at dogboy he seemed so much like Naruto so he was first on my list of suspects.

"What." I guess he could feel my eyes burning holes into his head as well as the guy with a trenchcoat. "I didn't do anything. Don't look at me like that!" He was waving his hands infront of his face it was annoying.

"Ya right dogboy like sand could move on it's own." I shouted. (A/N: oh the irony) "Now confess and I won't pound you into the ground." I said getting up off my bed.

"I didn't do anytthing." I started to stalk over to the boy and pounded my fists to my open palm as a warning. "Shino tell him!"

"Just confess Kiba and to be honest " I cracked my neck both ways, "I can't be sure you didn't." Art this point I was right infront of him and I grabbed his collar and pulled him so close to my face our noses were almost touching. That did the trick.

"Okay I'm sorry I put sand in your bed jeesh no need to over react." I could feel him trying to squirm out of my grip so I pushed him back onto his bed. I felt wierd doing so I wasn't usually violent but something in me was screaming for his blood anyone's blood actually. My mind kept screaming 'kill, maim, wound, bleed, bruise, scream, gore, violence" and things like that it was like pain in my head and I couldn't make it fade. I was too kind to be violent. Too kind to threaten people this voice in his head was making him do things he didn't want. It was causing him pain both mentally and physically. I just couldn't help blame all my pain on the little voice in my head. A jolt of pain hit my head suddenly and I nearly screamed outloud at the intensity but I did clutch my head and fall to my knees. "Hey dude are you okay I know you nearly punched me but you seem to be in alot of pain man." I tried to get to my feet winding up stumbling abit in the process. "Dude be careful. You want to go to the camp's nurse or something?" I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder as I was stumbling to the door my vision was getting blurry as the hand tried to steady me. I yanked my shoulder from his grip and stumbled my way towards the door.

"I'm fine I just need some fresh air." I was in the doorway when I felt my legs giveway. I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep. I stayed inbetween consciousness and unconsciousness. I heard a few worried shouts and smirked. But it soon turned to a frown when I felt myself sink into some thing I couldn't identify in my half conscious state. Afraid of what might happen I started struggling which only got me to sink further. And only after I was fully submerged did the need for air caused my world to go black.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

I woke to the sound of a trumpet and rustling of sheets. Opening my eyes I looked around I was in a snug little cabin. Remembering that I was at camp I got up and waited in line for the shower which was already filled with the rest of the cabin. It felt to be about an hour later than that the shower water, now ice cold, finally carressed her skin. needless to say that it was a rather quick shower. She went the rest of the morning thinking last night was all just a bad dream.

Later when she made her way to the mess hall she was wearing black skinny jeans and a red tube top. She got quite a few comments from the boys before she even sat down. When she did sit down she sat down next to a lonely Naruto sorely dissapointed that Gaara was missing. Naruto was looking at his food like it was going to jump up and strangle him any second. Deciding to break the silence I spoke. "So Naruto have you seen Gaara? I haven't seen him since last night." Naruto turned to look at me.

"No I haven't seen him either. Why not you ask Shino and Kiba their his cabin mates their entire cabin has been awefully quiet this morning though. I doubt you'll get many answers." I smiled apprecitively at Naruto which caused him to smirk before returning to glaring evilly at his food.

"Thanks Naruto you know it's safe to eat non-ramen food right." I gave me a big grin but his eyes remained sad as I spoke like he wasn't really happy. Deciding to overlook the forlorn within Naruto's gaze with her concern for Gaara she left in order to find Gaara she could ask Naruto about it later.

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

I watched as Sakura walked away oblivious of my painobvious of my pain oblivious of what was going to happen. I saw her start asking and proding which rather quickly turned to yelling and punching when she didn't get her answeres. I would have laughed at their predicament if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. As soon as my repreive started it ended as Saskura punched Kiba's lights out. I ran over in an attempt to prevent any casualties.


	9. Deathly Screams

Narrator (sorry about the major time skip couldn't think of anything to fill in the time.)

It had been 5 days since Gaara went missing 3 days since people started dissappearing with him usually never found or if they are they are dead. People were mourning the loss of friends some mourning the loss of family. The night after Gaara's dissappearance Choji went missing only to turn up the next day a bloody corps. Two people dissapeared the next night Itachi and Kiba. Hinata was distraught though she didn't know him well though they were close missing. Itachi was killed that night he was found just like choji a mangled corpse. The next night was Ino and Shino then Hinata, Genma and Sasuke were next. Every night someone would go missing and at least one corpse would show itself. Last night 3 campers went missing Pein, Tenten, and Konan though that wasn't all of them Kakashi and Kurenai also were killed that night as well. We were yet to find them or their corpses. The number of kills were increasing Shikamaru thought that they were trying to get rid of us faster or that they were nearing a massacre. Naruto had decided to share his weapons when the first death appeared. Everyone was armed heavily people had decided to go on one last search for the missing people. They split up into 3 groups in order for the last search. Shizune, Gai, Tsunade, and Hidan were group 1 group 2 consisted of Anko, Lee, Shikamaru, and Deidara while group 3 was Naruto, Sakura, Asume, and Neji.

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

I saddened I knew what was happening I couldn't leave and I couldn't speak up for some reason. Every night I awoke in the middle of the forest covered in blood. It was torture knowing that I couldn't do anything I couldn't remove the amulet for some reason it was like it wouldn't allow myself to remove it until a certain time. I couldn't shake my intensifying depression. Looking at Sakura as she walked beside me her face reflecting what was in my heart sadness and fear. Getting alittle closer to Sakura I made a grab for her hand successful I looked at the ground before giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Sakura." I said hesitantly as we followed behind the others at a slow steady pace. "No matter what happens I'll protect you Sakura cause I I-"

"Cause why Naruto?"

"Because of-" My confession was stopped by the sound of several high pitched screams. "Fuck I gotta go Sakura don't wait up for me." I let go of her hand leaving a small cherry bomb in her palm and ran off leaving her behind. It would be safer this way Kiubi said tonight was the night the demons saught me out and I had to make my decision. Tonight was the night of the demon moon.

* * *

><p>People left alive as of now Naruto Sakura Shikamaru Lee Hidan Neji Asume Anko Shizune Gai Tsunade Deidara Love isn't unrequisited here.<p>

Itachi: Why did you kill me?

Choji: stop complaining you weren't the first one to die a gruesome bloody death.

Kiba: I can't believe Gaara can't join us simply because he had a different death than everyone else.

Itachi: Gaara's Dead?

Kiba: You don't know? he got swallowed by sand.

Choji: Poor Naruto.

Itachi: Poor us.

Kiba: He is cursed to kill people he cares about when he hates fighting he is deserving of more pity than everyone else.

Itachi, Choji, and Kiba: Poor Naruto

Sasuke: I refuse to mourn the guy who killed me and isn't even dead.

Hinata: don't be so harsh Sasuke

Kiba: Hinata your here I was getting lonely.

Me: Okay guys let's stop hogging the space for the fic and get on with the next chapter and everybody.

Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. tailed beasts attack

The sky clear only minutes ago started becoming cloudy and lightning slashed across the sky. Red eyes emerged from the treeline gloating at the feast before them. 4 woman and a young boy stood before them. Looking at them the hungry red eyes could read their thoughts and knew they were unaware of their presence except for the boy who nodded his head in our direction in respect but only when the woman weren't looking. The blonde had joined the crew after leaving her original one to check on the crew seeming as it was the only one without a walky talky. As the boy left with a smirk on his face we left our hiding spot prawling towards the group laying low to the ground as we approached they turned to us giving them a chance to scream unlike the others. The screams didn't last long as they soon had their jungulars ripped open from me and my brotherine.

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

I wandered into the clearing just in time to see huge beasts. I memorized the beasts in one glance before they made a beeline for the shadowed woods.

One was a blue 2 tailed bakeneko also something resembling a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. It had a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. There was Four-Tails monster resembled a ginormous red-furred and green-skinned monkey, but with a muscular body of a gorilla. It also has horns on its forehead, elongated canine teeth, and spike-like protrusions on the tails. The large Five-Tails monster resembled a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two long horns and two short horns, which are very pointy. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are light brown, with some of the same-coloured spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes. The 6 tailed monster resembled a white, chubby, bipedal slug with small arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance. a 7 tailed blue, armoured kabutomushi, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. Its eyes seem to be covered by a knight helmet like skull, it also has spike protrusions on its shoulders, and six legs 3 on each side. The last beast had eight tails and resembled an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. It also has a fifth horn like protrusion on its chin, which appears to have been damaged, much like its lower left horn, part of which was sliced off. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs, instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. These tails will grow back in the event that they are sliced off. It is also extremely massive, matching the Giant Squid in size.

The last one made me shiver in fear. It was so menacing with it's glowing yellow eyes. I wondered if there was a one tail it seemed logical what with all the other beasts with a different number of tails. Maybe there was another one with maybe 9 tails I shivered not wanting to imagine such a beast they just got scarier the more tails they had. I didn't want to face such a beast scarier than the 8 tailed beast whuch I'll call eight tails name um by their tails if I didn't know what they were called. I decided something then and there I'd get rid of these things before it was time for me to go I didn't want anymore of my friends to die. especially not Sakkura or Shikamaru. To me they were everything that was left Gaara was missing I could only think he was dead. He was the first to go. I rushed back to Sakura hoping the monsters didn't get to her. I heard a couple of screams to my right not waiting for anymore reason I sped off in that direction

* * *

><p>Shikamaru POV<p>

I looked around camp something seemed off and it was giving me the creeps. I jogged closer to my friends seeming as I was dragging behind. I was just getting closer when something bolted out of the treeline and pierced anko's shoulder. It looked to be a tail of some sort as 2 others bolted out as well pericing Lee though the chest cavity and another bolted towards me and manafed to peice my leg. I was trapped as the tails curled into shrimp like curls. I heard The screams of Anko and Lee as I watched my death emerge from the trees some turtle like creature with 2 beady red eyes. I didn't dare make a sound as he leaned over to devore my friends unable to take anything I looked away. It wasn't till the screaming stopped that I opened them again. And I wish I hadn't cause the turtle was looking at me weird apparently waiting for my scream so it would have a reason to eat me. Waiting for me to struggle so it would have a reason to eat me. I stayed still wanting to live as long as possible even if I was in agony.

* * *

><p>AN:Hope you like it so far. tune in for my next update.


	11. for you impatient&critical narusaku fans

In light of a previously unsigned review I would like to entail that this story is horror and usually for me that also entails tradgedy. But that does not mean it is unrequisited love there will be some romantic moments between the 2 when they know they love eachother by the end of the story. Please be patient and wait for the end of the story before you flame me I am sorry that I am yet to put any hot steamy romance but come on not every story is like that you know they can still have love for eachother without all that mushy gushy stuff. So again love is not unrequisited. It will get better for you narusaku fans near the end.


	12. Shikamaru dissapeares

Sakura POV

I was waiting for Naruto to return when a chill filled the air and I started to hear pained moans and groans. I looked around when I noticed a bunch of people limping towards me I decided to go see what was wrong when I felt a cold clammy hand place it on my shoulder. I looked down to see pale skin but before I could turn around and look at the face it belonged to. I heard screaming coming from Asuma and Neji's direction. Looking in their direction I paled considerably a thing with 8 tentacles as it's lower body and some muscular top thing was attacking them. I didn't now what to do. I had lost my voice at the sight of it so I didn't scream my muscles froze in place forgetting the hand on my shoulder as fear consumed me. I felt myself be picked up before everything went black as a pain erupted at the base of my neck.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru POV<p>

I held completely still as the tail moved making pain erupt from my shoulder in a great wave. I wanted to scream but I new I would definitely die if I did, having your voice stuck in my throat helped too. It felt like hours with pain before something crashed through the trees. I tried to turn to see what it was. That was it I let out a scream at the sight that met my eyes. Never in my craziest nightmares or my wildest dreams would I ever have imagined Naruto as he was now.

There he was glowing red becoming more fox like by the minute claws ears appearing on his head 9 different tails, his eyes were red and his teeth looked like fangs also but I couldn't really tell at this distance. Slowly Naruto grew fur as he was doing so he bolted towards the turtle claws extended towards the turtles right eye. Naruto managed to peirce it's eye. And as it howled in pain it released me. I started to black out from the pain but as I started to close my eyes swore Naruto grew above the treetops taking on the appearance of a ravenous snarling fox.

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

I watched as the fox and turtle battled for only a second before turning to the young man out cold on the forest floor.

* * *

><p>Naruto POV<p>

I felt myself regain control as I felt myself shrink to the ground. The turtle having just retreated. But as I did a stabbing pain peirced my heart. It won't be long before I will have to die now. It is now or never I turned to shikamaru to find that he was gone panicked I thought maybe another of the monsters got him while I was fighting the turtle beast. Letting it go in favor of Sakura's safety I took of to where I new my team to be not knowing I was correct but not in the way I imagined.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay 3 people are definitely still alive sakura and naruto is one of them of coarse because hello NaruSaku they haven't confessed their love yet duh. but shikamaru and everyone that is missing you can't be sure. kukukuku oh by the way if you want to read a real horror story that will make shivers run up your spine. I suggest Paranormal it is on my community for good literature. Please review the sooner you do the sooner the next chapter will be posted. no flames please.

Oh and stay tuned 3-7 chapters left.


	13. sacrifices

Naruto POV

I stumbled all the way to where Sakura was supposed to be my energy fading fast. But when I got there Asuma and Neji were dead. And Sakura was missing looking around I noticed some footprints leading to the river hoping that I wasn't too late that Sakura was alive. I stumbled after over the trail as the sun began to set. I cried out in agony as I fell over a tree root and twisted my foot it looked like this was the end of the line this was it I couldn't move I wouldn't find her in time to tell her to destroy the stone to tell her I loved her with all my heart. Tears spilled from my eyes as I realized I was the reason Sakura and Gaara were dead. With one last spark of hope I began to scream for sakura over and over wishing things would turn out right in the end.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

I woke up to the sight of a worm on my nose crawling all over my skin. I squeeled and jumped up from my spot which I realized was underneath some bushes. Looking around I noticed the sun was setting looking around I thought I heard my name being called. Listening again I heard it again. Heading in that direction I ran. As I got closer the voice kept getting weaker. like he was using the last of his energy just to call. When I finally found the source of the voice I found Naruto laying there on the ground eyes half closed clutching his chest his ankle twisted. I knelt beside Naruto on the edge of crying as I clutched his hand. "Naruto?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes it's me Sakura." I said clutching his hand tighter. "What happened what is wrong?"

"Sakura I don't have much time," Naruto clutched the pendant around his neck and tugged it snapping the string freeing it from it's neck. "Destroy this Sakura I don't want something like this to happen again ever." He said holding the pendant out for me in his outstretched hand. I felt tears run down my face in streams as I noticed his dead eyes.

"Why Naruto? Your talking like your dying." I asked my voice breaking at the end a small smile reached his lips.

"I am. I should have never came here maybe then nobody would be dead." I looked into his eyes. My next words came from panic as I watched his eyes close.

"I love you Naruto." I saw that big stupid grin cross his face the one that hasn't crossed his face in a year spread across his face as I said those words.

"Your making a choice to live like this,"his voice was croaky and weak as it was whispered in my ear "and all of the noise I am silenced, we already know how it ends tonight, running the dark through a fire fight, and I would explode to save your life, yeah I would explode..." His words trailed off then as his arm collapsed onto the soft earth letting the talisman fall from his hands his grin not fading from his face. I leapt onto Naruto hugging him at the same time trying to find a heartbeat as my tears streamed like water from my eyes. I couldn't find one at all so I let my sobbs echo into the night.

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

I felt something wet slid down the side of my cheek. Rubbing my eyes eyes I felt a burst of wetness on my hand. I was crying it was clear now. I knelt down beside Sakura and wrapped her in a hug to help hide her pain. She seemed startled by me but when she looked over her shoulder at me she just collapsed into my arms I picked her up bridal style and went back to camp there was no reason to stay here any longer.

When we got to the camp it was almost sunrise I went to set her by the cliff that over looked the ocean to watch the sunrise it always soothed me. I hoped it would sooth her even just a little. As soon as I set her down I sat beside her. and we waited for the sun to rise. It would be romantic if it was under different circumstances I wonder if Naruto will let me have Sakura wherever he is now. But something in me new he was somewhere between the land of the living and the land of the dead. I didn't know how heck I didn't know how long everything was black but as the full moon started to go below the horizon to give way to the sun I knew I didn't care what matters was that I am here now. And I got her away from those . . . Zombies?

"well well what do we have here survivors?" I turned to the voice in a start. I could see white hair and pale purple eyes. I recognized the kid from camp Hishan? Didan? shidan? dihan? I only heard his name once so it wasn't a surprise I didn't remember it. But I didn't think his name was all that important right now judging by the malicious glint in his eye and the evil smirk gracing his lips. "Well you sacriligious shitheads are in for a big treat." He paused for a second as he held up something to the light I thought I felt myself pale as I looked at it. It was Naruto's pendant the one with the raindrop ruby in the center and wierd markings, the one he wanted Sakura to destroy. Fuck why didn't I make sure it wasn't lying around before taking Sakura. I knew it was the cause of Naruto's suffering my voice told me who ever where's it suffers from a curse. "You fucks get to be the first offerings to Jashin-sama in 200 years." I tightened my hold on Sakura subconsciously letting my aura take over. My burning emotions taking over me at the sight of him. I didn't notice Sakura start to writhe in agony. "I got to thank you for this gift though." His malicious grin made me forget my suroundings as he advanced. I wanted to crawl backwards but my pride wouldn't let me I was strong I could survive this.


	14. falling light

"Fuck you your to much of a pansy to try." I decided to use his fowl words to give me strength. though now that they were out of my head they sounded more like a challenge.

"I'll take that bet." The Jashinist said as he clasped both hands over the amulet and then pressed it to where his heart was. A demonic glow took him over and I felt frightened. I felt a pain shoot through my skull at his next words which were sung (violence fetish by disturbed).

_Bring the violence_  
><em>It's significant<em>  
><em>To the life<em>  
><em>If you've ever known anyone<em>

The pain was in bursts every word he said made the pain grow stronger.

_Bring the violence_  
><em>It's significant<em>  
><em>To the life<em>  
><em>Can you feel it?<em>

At this point it felt like something was digging at the inside of my skull.

_How do you sleep_  
><em>When you live with your lies<em>

**_'let me out Gaara'_** came a voice from inside my skull.

_Out of your mouth_  
><em>Up from your mind<em>

**_'let everything go Gaara'_**

_That kind of thinking_  
><em>Starts a chain reaction<em>  
><em>You are a timebomb ticking away<em>

**_'The pain will stop if you do'_ **the pain began to dull alittle as if showing the promise can be kept.

_You need to release_  
><em>What you're feeling inside<em>  
><em>Let out the beast<em>  
><em>That you're trying to hide<em>

_**'GIVE ME BLOOD'** _the voice roared as Hidan's voice grew louder.

_Step right up and be a part of the action_  
><em>Get your game face on<em>  
><em>Because it's time to play<em>

I clutched my head tightly as Hidan crept closer.

_You're pushing and fighting your way_  
><em>You're ripping it up<em>

I closed my eyes but I felt Sakura's eyes on me but it soon followed by a scream just as pain erupted from my right arm.

_How do you live without playing the game_  
><em>Sit on the side and expect to keep sane<em>

I tried to open my eyes but I felt something crawl over the right side of my face I felt more afraid than I have ever have in my whole life at this point. What was happening?

_Step right up and be a part of the action_  
><em><span>Come get a piece of it before it's too late<span>_

**_'relax Gaara let me out let me control you'_ **I wasn't nearly afraid for me than rather of me what would I due to Sakura how would I keep her if I killed her.

_Take a look around_  
><em><span>You<span> can't deny what you see_  
><em><span>Were living in a violent society<span>_

Subconsciously I scooted backwards towards the cliff.

_Well my brother let me show you a better way_  
><em><span>So get your game face on because it's time to play<span>_  
><em><span>You're pushing and fighting your way you're ripping it up<span>_

_**'There is no reason to fear Gaara her blood will be the sweetest you will ever taste.'** no I won't be alone again._

_So tell me what am I supposed to be_  
><em>Another goddamn drone<em>

**_Don't be silly Gaara you won't be alone you'll have me'_ **I was now on the edge of the cliff one more inch and nothing will keep me from going over.

_Tell me what am I supposed to be_  
><em>Should I leave it on the inside<em>  
><em>Should I get ready to play<em>

I pushed myself off the cliffside as the last word escaped Hidans lips. _I'd rather be dead than alone with a blood thirsty soul. I'm sorry Sakura I hope you will survive just don't join me. _A scream and a bright flash of light was the last thing that registered in my head before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

I watched as Gaara went over the edge the sand probably having forced him over. _No not Gaara too. _I tried to reach out to him but I was to late and I let out a scream as Gaara disappeared in flash of white light. I turned around to face Hidan but I froze in place at the sight that greeted me.


	15. Naruto's Ghost

Sakura POV

I watched as Gaara went over the edge the sand probably having forced him over. _No not Gaara too. _I tried to reach out to him but I was to late and I let out a scream as Gaara disappeared in flash of white light. I turned around to face Hidan but I froze in place at the sight that greeted me.

* * *

><p>There were 7 beasts (think back to when I described the tailed beasts earlier on in the story) behind Hidan, they were slowly emerging from the trees. But that wasn't what made me freeze there were mutated beings at their feet of people I regcognized Ino Choji Kiba Deidara, Pein, Tsunade, Anko, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi just to name a few. But no that wasn't what made me freeze either. No what made me freeze was the person standing there white as snow from skin and hair to his clothes. Actually he was wearing the exact same thing that he wore when he took his last breathe. torn jacket, shredded muscle shirt, long jeans turned shorts from a fray. The only difference was a huge black wing and a small white wing on his back. His usually smile was erased from his face instead it was replaced with an emotionless frown. his eyes half drooped but I could see the the flames of anger in his depths. "Naruto?"<p>

Hidan laughed at my words, "Delusional aren't you, he's dead remember." Just then a huge roar ripped the air it nearly ripped my ears apart. I covered my ears but it was already over and my ears were ringing. I looked past Naruto to see a huge snarling red rox with nine tails grow above the trees. And kept on growing the fox towered above the trees unlike the other beasts.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto POV Flashback<em>

_The darkness was unbarable the unpenetrable darkness that enveloped me what was this place I felt unbarable loneliness, anger, and sorrow even hatred. It was like the world was emptying it's negative emotions into my very being. Was I in hell was this death, alone to your thoughts for all eternity flooded with the negative or positive energy from other people. The weight of the world on your shoulders. Something started to creep up on me what was this new emotion fear? Yes that is what it was fear but it didn't feel as intense as the world's no it seemed like it belonged to only 2 people. But who were they maybe I should find out. But wait how am I to do that? And with that thought my unconsciousness shifted to the source of the fear. _

End Flashback

Naruto POV

I felt nothing but anger I couldn't control my face muscle for some reason. I could still feel little bits of my happiness, my hope, my control fading by the second it was like I was being drained just staying here. a roar erupted from the forest I wanted to smirk already knowing who it was but I couldn't find the will to lift the corners of my lips upward. _Kyuubi-sama save Sakura._

_**Why kit"?**_

_I don't think I'll be able to not like the way I am anyways._

**_Just stay with me and I will you don't want to lose Sakura now do you._**

_Allright _I suddenly felt myself being lifted upwards so I rested ontop of Kyuubi's head

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm gonna be lazy and finish the chap here. this fic was inspired by '_Issues Escape -The Fate' and Liminality from final fantasy 8


	16. Waking Up

I opened my eyes to the sound of a huge explosion. Trying to get up I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomin. Looking down I noticed it was wrapped in bandages. I waited for the pain to subside as another explosion rang out in the distance. Finally taking stock of my surroundings I was in a small cave on the floor nothing covering me the only sign of inhabitants would be the small pack in the corner and a glass of water and pocket knife by my side. I quickly downed the water and picked up the pocket knife feeling the air charged with danger. Not allowing my time to think I felt myself being drawn in the direction of the danger for soem unknown reason. Shouldering the pack I left in the direction I felt for leaving the cave behind me forgotten. If I had looked back I would have seen the blood trail following me, If I had looked in the pack I would have read a note saying don't leave the cave but I didn't.

* * *

><p>The direction I was headed in no longer screamed danger only whispered it don't get me wrong I still didn't want to go there but my feet would not stop. When they did I was on the edge of the clearing looking at huge mangled corpses fitting only to giant animals with numerous tails some larger than others. The body also hosted several mutilated human corpses none I recognized though I had an idea who they might belong to. All of these corpses were torn apart at each joint as to prevent movement. In the middle of the clearing I could see Naruto completely white standing infront of what looked like a giant dead 9-tailed fox only it's head managed to get into the clearing the rest was crushing the trees beneath it's lifeless body. If I belived in ghosts that's what I'd say he was but no I'm going with covered in flour. Besides to the best of my knowledge the Naruto Uzumaki I knew was very much alive. Standing infront of him was Hidan that strange kid he was so weird he seemed to be talking to him but I couldn't hear- suddenly Hidan threw something sharp in my direction. I tried to jump out of the way but was stopped by a heavy pain in my chest prevented me from doing so. As a result the sharp objectpeirced my skin just an inch from my heart. But it was to much what with my previous injury I had already lost alot of blood. I began to black out as I heard the distinct sounds of Sakura's yelling it sounded like my name but I couldn't be sure. It wasn't till I was almost blacked out did I feel the bleeding stop along with a warmth seep through my skin easing my pain and if I didn't know better nit my skin and internal orgsans back together. I knew that was impossible not without a hopital anyway it was probably death numbing me welcoming me with his presence as Sakura's touch filled me with warmth. I opened my eyes halfway in time to see a giant hand emerge from the face of the cliff. My eyes widened as the head of Gaara appeared half covered in fleshy looking sand one eye yellow while the other was the usual sea-foam or jade color. I was so shocked I think I fainted barely noticing the white Naruto walking towards me from the corner of my eye.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

_Hidan was looking at me sinisterly the camp was full once more filled with life. But for some reason Hidan was holding a tree-bladed scyth that the others didn't seemed to notice was even there. Suddenly Gaara sank below the earth as sand seemed to snatch him dragging him down until it turned into what appeared to be jaws and swallowed him the whole time I remained routed to the spot unable to move even as 7 demons started gobbling up my friends Hidan on occassion killed a person or two. But the one I really noticed was that he spilled Choji's blood onto the grassy floors. Suddenly everything went white when only 4 remained. Suddenly Naruto collapsed to his knees and Sakura came over to him he took off the pendant that he had been wearing for the past year. He tried to give it to Sakura saying, "Destroy it, it brings nothing but death and sorrow." But before it could reach her hands. He started to morph and turn to dust and the dust dispersed into the air. Gaara and Sakura left without the pendant towards a cliff at the edge of the white void I slowly felt myself following them my eyes not leaving Hidan once. He came forward and picked up the amulet and it started glowing a dark purple he ran at a sprint to catch up to us. Everything went black then and infront of me stood Naruto covered in blood as he looked at me his eyes dead as he looked up at me. "Shikamaru, I have a one final request from you shika." I felt myself nodding whispers seemed to enter the corners of my mind but I couldn't make up what they were saying. "Befriend Sakura and Gaara and stay with them. I also want you to help them destoy the pendant. I don't want that pendant to be in the hands of anyone else ever again no matter what the cost." I nodded again. "You can keep anything you like that I keep in my house just remember to share it with the rest of my living friends." He was about to fade out of the darkness when I called out to him. The whispers turning into distant voices that I still couldn't quite make out the contents of just yet. _

_"Naruto, Are you really dead why couldn't you speak to me before what were those visions?"_

_"Death does things to you makes you lose the energy you had in life lose your voice for everything that you don't feel the need and disire to say. It can also make you anyone could return to life it is likely they will have a better life than the last. Just from the experience. Goodbye Shikamaru." Then he faded from my mind. _

"You didn't answer my question Naruto." I screamed as the empty darkness soon faded to light the voices stopped completely at my words. Opening my eyes and looked up at the two familiar faces towering over me with concern, confusion, and curiosity written all over their faces. I realized my last words were probably spoken out loud if the feel of my throat was anything to go by. The voices I heard were probaby them trying to wake me up. I flushed in embarrassment.


	17. a whole new perspective

Shikamaru POV

"Shikamaru what were you dreaming about? You were writhing in your sleep for the past 3 days. And what were you talking about in your sleep. What question did I not answer?" I just woke up and I looked up in disbelieve at the one face I don't remember seeing happy ever. It kind of made me not to believe things. But now that I looked back on the past year of dreams I couldn't remember before Naruto got that acursed necklace, I couldn't dream, how I didn't really feel anything up until I was stabbed, and strangely and most noteably his frown... didn't seem quite right on his face.

"Ya know even though some things in my dream don't add up I still can't believe this is reality. Want me to relay my story er dream to you?" Everyone was taking aback by my words knowing me I never would have offered any unnessary or required help. Couple that with the fact that my normal catchphases were gone from my speech and you got some serious shell shock. Well you can guess by now there are more than two people in the room mainly Kiba, Choji, Ino, along with the original two Sakura and Naruto who was the one who asked the question. "I'll take that as a No. Oh well I'll tell ya anyways I need to get at least some it off my chest. it was right out of a horror film staring the ninjas of Konoha except without the jutsu's, 9 tailed beasts, Zombies,2 certain Jinchuriki and a whole lot of death. A ghost our favorite Jashinist planning on using everything to kill off all life from the planet using a pendant of Solemnty and Death that Naruto was hanging onto for year causing him to die as soon as he took it offso it could be destroyed, Gaara was Sakura's boyfriend and-"

Naruto seemed ready to interupt in fury when for no reason as usually when the doors to the room slammed open revealing one pissed off sand Kunochi, Temari of the Sand, newly remembered nickname Nara's fiance. I have a fuuny feeling that I won't be leaving this hospital bed for another year. Well at least everyone is alive. "Troublesome woman." I whispered with amusement as my beautiful love advanced on me with those fiery eyes that never failed to turn me on. Heck I loved it when she was angry. What I got next was not what I expected instead of a smack upside the head with that giant ass fan of hers I get a sweet passionate kiss on the lips."What's up tiger? You have changed since I last saw you."

"Well you kind of left before I told you I was pregnant seeming as it is too late for that congrats you have an heir and his name is Kumo." Temari smirked. It took me a minute to process this information before promptly passing out from what some people would say the new daddy jitters you know how some guys faint when they find out there going to be a dad for the first child when there wives say they are pregnant and then the waiting room trauma guess what the facts show I'm one on those guys. But out of the corner of my eye before Shikamaru fainted he noted that not only Naruto and Sakura's hands were entwined but the large diamond ring adorning her finger. I smiled inwardly I always knew those two were made for eachother.

* * *

><p>Well the end I made it a true Naru Saku story Did you like the twist? Still horror still romantic still a happy ending. But earlier on you gys were nagging on about how you don't like unrequisited love well it wasn't finished yet so I threw you off with something so you'd get off my backs I know what I was writing in the end would satisfy all my NaruSaku fans but still it's hard to concentrate with some readers nagging in your literally my mother was nagging me on finding a job for the past 2 years I don't see my self doing that anytime soon. I'm in college for peat sake I don't need a distraction from my studies more than this does. I mean come I'll pay you back cause to me after you go though the hard times things will be much better the hard times are yet to come everyone trust me they are yet to come. Just make sure you expect the worst and hope for the bast and you'll surely get through.<p> 


End file.
